


I Thought You Were Long Lost [Discontinued]

by mrcheesecat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: GUESS WHOS BACK, Kind of non AU, Lots of crying and explaining, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprise that the boys were waiting for was not at all what they expected. The surprise was something (or some someones) that they thought had disappeared from their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

Minseok is puffing when he sits down after a round of practice for 'Girl x Friend'. Junmyeon sits down next to him and takes a long drink of water. "I'm getting too old for this," Minseok tells him.

Junmyeon laughs. "You're only 25."

"But I'll be 26 next month," Minseok reminds him, a little solemnly.

"Don't think about it so much, hyung," Junmyeon says. "You've still got a long way to go.  _ We've  _ still got a long ways to go." And he gestures to the boys playing around in the dance practice room. 

The beagle line is torturing Kyungsoo, who looks like he's about to set himself on fire. Jongin is cooing over pictures of his puppies his family sent to him and showing a bored-looking Sehun. And Yixing is lying in the middle of the floor, taking a quick nap before they start up again.

Minseok smiles at his dongsaengs. They mean the most to him. 

"Okay," their manager calls from where he's sitting to the side. "Let's go. Keep this up. You've got a surprise waiting for you after practice."

"Oh?" Immediately, Jongdae and Baekhyun are up in his face. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

He sputters. "Go practice! I won't tell you!"

"Hyung," Jongdae whines while Baekhyun gives the puppy eyes look. "Pleeease."

He looks at them drily. "No. Go practice or you won't get the surprise." So both boys sulkingly slink off to their positions. 

The music starts again and Minseok smiles at Junmyeon in the mirror.

 

When practice is over, it's late into the night but Baekhyun and Jongdae haven't given up on pestering their manager, ignoring his threats. They managed to drag in Chanyeol and a half-hearted Jongin. 

"I'm tired, hyung," Sehun whines pitifully into Minseok's shoulder as they get into the van. 

Minseok pats his head. "I know, Hunnie. You can sleep in the car and when we get back."

Sehun is snoring by the time he hits the car seat so Minseok leans over to buckle him in. He presses a kiss on the youngest's forehead and smiles when Sehun snorts in his sleep. 

"Is everyone in?" A manager asks from the driver's seat and Junmyeon counts heads. The beagle line is in the over van, harassing their other manager for hints about their surprise. "Yes," he says and the manager puts the car in drive and pulls out to head to the dorm. 

 

-

  
  


It's 12:30 AM by the time they walk into the dorm and Minseok blinks blearily at the beagle line blabbering away. How could they be excited about a surprise that was probably stupid this late?

Yixing yawns. "Hyung, can't we wait until tomorrow to see the surprise?" Jongin nods and lays his head on Sehun's shoulder. 

Baekhyun turns and faces them, his eyes wide and scary looking. Yixing squeaks. "Of course not!"

Junmyeon steps forward and puts his hand on Yixing's arm. "Please show us now, hyung."

Their manager nods and motions for them to sit on the couches in the main room. Once they all are, he calls, "Come out now."

There's the sound of the door opening and the shuffling of feet in the hall. 

Three shadows appear and then three bodies and then the three faces that no one thought they would ever see again. 

Baekhyun screams and shoves a pillow over his face, lIke he can't bear to look. 

_ It's not possible, _ Minseok thinks, and his breath hitches in his throat when he looks at him. 

"Hi, Baozi," Luhan says softly.


	2. I Don't Want You Here

Minseok can't believe it. He wants to run and hide and ask how this is possible. 

Yifan bows low and the other two follow. "Hello."

Sehun snarls, tears evident in his eyes. "Why are you here? No one wants you here!"

Junmyeon shoots him a look and says, "Sehun, calm down." He turns to the three ex-members. "I don't recall asking to see you. Ever again, actually. Unless..." He looks straight at the younger members. "Someone asked for them to be here?"

Yifan steps forward. "Actually, we came by our own accord. We wanted to see how everything was."

“Just fine,” Junmyeon bites out, staring straight at Yifan, voice venomous. “Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be getting to bed.” He turns his back, shooting one more nasty look over his shoulder, and gently ushers the silent younger ones to their rooms. 

Minseok sighs and goes to follow. He holds a hand up when he sees Luhan step towards him, mouth open to say something. “Please. Don't." He turns and follows the rest of the members. 

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" The manager comments from the doorway.

  
  


-

  
  


Minseok doesn't get to sleep until 4 AM and dreams of when he and Luhan were close. Before Luhan left.

He wakes around 10 AM and feels his pillow wet and his face crusty from tears he cried.

"Was it a dream?" He whispers, and is answered when a shout comes from the hall. He notices Jongdae's bed is empty.

Minseok gets out of his bed and pulls a shirt on over his boxers and pads tentatively out of his room. 

Yifan, Luhan, and Zitao are waiting on one of the couches for them, coffee mugs on the table. 

Junmyeon stands before them, hands on his hips, all of the others crowded behind him. "Why are you still here?"

In the sunlight, and now that he's got some sleep, Minseok can now clearly see what the others look like. 

Luhan's hair is now a dark brown and he still looks like a 13 year old girl. But he's still beautiful,  _ so beautiful _ that Minseok's chest hurts. 

Yifan has a thick black fuzz covering his head, growing back now from when he shaved it months before. He's still tall as fuck compared to everyone except Chanyeol and he looks so sad.

Zitao has his short black hair and looks tired, his eye bags darker than usual and his eyes are red, like he'd been crying. 

"We came to see you," Yifan says quietly. "We've heard and seen about everything you've been up to. It's been kind of hard not to."

It's true. EXO are seniors now in the industry and with the SM Rookies debuting within the next half year, they certainly feel like it, along with the new 40 rookies who have come to the company. They’ve won multiple awards at the MAMA Awards and other shows. They've set records all over the world. Their new Christmas album had placed in the top 10 charts of multiple programs and they had their North American tour earlier this month.

Junmyeon bares his teeth and they all flinch, like they've forgotten how scary he can be. Of course they've forgotten. They've been gone. "What a pathetic answer."

Luhan spots Minseok peeking around the corner and waves hesitantly. "Minseok." 

Minseok steps forward and goes to stand beside Junmyeon. Sehun and Yixing cling to him like a lifeline, their grips on his arms painful. "I had thought this was a dream. I had hoped it was a dream."

Luhan flinches again and seems to curl in on himself. “I’m sorry.”

“If you’re so sorry,” Junmyeon says, “Then why have you come? Please tell me it wasn’t just to see us, because you can do that without us having to see each other.” He steps forward until he’s on his tiptoes, standing up in Yifan’s face. “It’s much less painful that way. Not having to see someone who left you face to face.”

Yifan’s face turns red and he scowls. He pushes Junmyeon back into the wall behind him, big strong arms caging Junmyeon in. “Listen here-!” He’s cut off as a slap resounds around the room. 

Junmyeon is beneath him, looking scared and angry, hand raised from Yifan’s face where a red print is forming. “Don’t ever do anything like that again, Yifan. Ever.” He says Yifan's name like it's something sour and disgusting, something that shouldn't exist.

Yifan can’t move as Junmyeon pushes him away and scurries back to Minseok’s side. 

“ _ Ge _ !” Zitao squeaks and grabs his arm. 

Yifan pushes him off gently and sits down, staring at his hands.

The room is silent, save for the ragged breathing of all the boys. 

“I think,” Minseok says, breaking the silence, “that perhaps you should leave. We have a program and practice to do today.” He ignores Luhan's eyes on him. 

Their manager walks in, cup of hot coffee steaming, and Minseok thinks that that's what Junmyeon would look like if you could see anger; hot and steaming.

“Boys, let's go. You,” he points to the three on the other side of the room. “Go to your hotel and do something. You can all talk after the boys are done with practice.”

Luhan nods. Yifan continues to stay still, sitting on the couch, staring at his large hands. The hands that would cradle the leader so lovingly in the night.

Minseok turns to leave and a hand catches his arm. “Minseok,” he hears Luhan say hesitantly.

“What?” 

“I tried to see you earlier. But you wouldn't meet me…”

Minseok recalls earlier this month, when he had gone to that restaurant in Apgujeong and received a message that a Luhan found out he was there and wanted to meet. Minseok left right away, refusing.

“I was busy,” Minseok replies. “I didn't have time.” He tugs his arm away and leaves Luhan staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally got this chapter up! Sorry to those of you who waited so long!  
> Happy Valentine's Day ♡


	3. I Can't Do This

It first comes later that day, when the boys are all sitting on the stage, surrounded by the cameras. 

“So,” their interviewer says after they've discussed EXO’s upcoming album. “I heard that Kris, Luhan, and Tao are back in Korea. Can you confirm this? Have they come and seen you?” He looks at Sehun.

Sehun cocks his head, confusion etched across his face. “I'm sorry, who?”

It obviously throws everyone in the studio off, except the group, and the interviewer stutters with his words. “W-Well, um, the former EXO members. Kris. Luhan. Tao.”

“Oh, them.” Sehun shrugs. “I don't know.”

The interviewer looks a little embarrassed and turns to Junmyeon. “Suho-ssi? Do you have anything to say?”

Junmyeon smiles fakely. “I don't. We haven't even heard of them in Korea. I'm sure they have very busy schedules in China now.”

Yixing is next. He's asked if he's met up with the former members, to which he answers no, and is asked about his schedules in China and how he's taking the fans’ words about him.

“My schedule is fine. I'm very busy flying between China and Korea, but I am managing. I love what I do and nothing can change that. As for the fans, I'm very glad to see them supporting me and the rest of EXO. I am a member of EXO and will always be one.” He smiles at the camera and bows his head. 

After the interview is finished, the members are rushed to the car to avoid the inquisitive studio staff. 

“Let's pretend this hasn't happened,” Junmyeon says from the front seat while they're waiting for the managers. “Let's go to practice, and then go home and everything will be fine.”

 

Nothing turns out to be fine, however, because waiting for them in the practice room are Yifan and Luhan and Zitao. 

Junmyeon stops in the doorway. “Who said you could be here?”

“I did,” their manager says, pushing past them, leaving the members to stare in shock. 

“What?” Jongdae croaks out. “Hyung…”

“I don't want them here.” Junmyeon hears someone whisper from the back. 

“Too bad,” their manager snaps. He ushers them to the center of the room and starts the music for Promise 2014. “You're all a little rusty.” He leaves the room, saying he has to go discuss something with the other staff.

The music plays and the members consciously begin the choreography.

A minute and a half into the song, Yixing breaks down, sobbing. The other eight crowd around him and it's easy to see the tears in their eyes as well. 

A wail sounds from the left side of the room as well and they turn to see Zitao, crying into Yifan's shoulder, shoulders shaking violently. Yifan is blinking fast and staring at the ceiling and Luhan is trying to wipe his face free of tears.

“Fuck,” Yifan mutters, staring at the white paint, vision blurry. 

“I can't!” Yixing cries, hugging himself. “I can't do this while they're here, not with that song!” 

“Yixing,” Minseok murmurs, rubbing his back. Yixing has tears streaming down his face and it breaks Minseok's heart to see the younger ones so hurt.

“Turn it off,” Junmyeon says to Kyungsoo, who goes and does it.

The room is silent, save for the sobs and hiccups. 

“That song,” Yifan starts. “It-”

“It was for you,” Junmyeon cuts him off. “Isn't it obvious? I thought it was a mistake, writing that song and producing it and actually singing it, but the company decided it was a must. I now see that I'm right.” He gestures to the younger ones sitting on the floor, sniffling and trying to comfort each other. “Please leave. We need to practice.”

Yifan stands and helps Zitao up, obeying Junmyeon's wishes. He and Luhan leave, but the youngest of the three stays. 

He hovers hesitantly outside the circle, as if waiting for something. 

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo growls from beside Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Zitao flinches but says “Sehun, can I walk to you?”

The maknae stands and goes to the doorway of the room and Zitao joins him. 

“Why have you really come back?” Sehun asks quietly. He stares down the hall.

“I came to see everyone. I came to see you. I wanted to see you so  _ bad. _ ”

Sehun shakes his head, like he's trying to get rid of annoying thoughts.

“Sehun,” Zitao whispers, stepping closer to him until they're inches apart. “Sehun, I'm so sorry.”

“I don't understand you, Huang Zitao,” Sehun says bitterly, refusing to face him. “I don't understand why you said you didn't feel welcome, or like anyone liked you.”

“I had to say what I was given,” Zitao replies desperately. “Please, Sehun! We were best friends!”

Sehun turns to look at him, eyes sad and tired. “You know, I always liked you more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering about what Taohun was talking about at the end, it's an interview Tao had after he left about the members. And when he said he had a script, I made that up, I don't actually known. Just BTW  
> Thanks for the kudos and compliments! You guys are the best!


	4. Not Enough Love to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **updated 3-12-16

Zitao can't breathe. Sehun's words hit him like a punch in the chest.

Sehun turns away and Zitao grabs his arm, stopping him. “Sehun, wait.”

Sehun yanks his arm out of the other's grip but stays. “What?”

“You don't understand,” Zitao chokes. 

The younger turns on him, dark eyes flashing. “What don't I understand?” he hisses. “Do you think I didn't actually like you more than that? That I'm confused, or wrong?”

“No,” Zitao murmurs. “No. But why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“Why should I have? You were preparing to leave and everything was a mess! I wasn't going to tell you when it was obvious that we were never going to see each other again.”

“But I did come back!”

“For what?” Sehun snarls, pushing Zitao into the hall and closing the door behind him, giving them more privacy. 

“For you! Everything I did was for you!” Zitao's voice has taken on a higher pitch. 

“Then why did you leave?”

“Because I loved you! I loved you, more than a friend, more than a group mate! But I couldn't stay when everybody in the company was against me and my father was pressuring- threatening -me to leave! So I did, and I didn't want to see you get hurt if I stayed!”

Sehun's eyes are wide with shock and he's speechless.

“I loved you so much,” Zitao whispers, staring at Sehun, memorizing his features. 

Sehun clenches his fists. “But you left me behind, so obviously not enough,” he spits, but his voice breaks in the middle, giving away his hurt and pain. He goes back into the practice room, slamming the door behind him. 

Zitao stares miserably after him, feeling like the world is falling apart around him, and threatening to bring him down with it. He thinks he just may go willingly. 

 

Practice is done half-hearted and messily, even Jongin and Yixing and Minseok stumbling through the footwork. Everyone can’t concentrate, all in their own miserable world. 

“All right,” their manager calls from the side, slightly irritated. “That’s enough for today.”

They all nod and bow on their way out to the choreographer.

“H-Hyung,” Jongin hiccups when they get back to their dorm. “Um, why don't we go out? To get our minds off…”

Junmyeon turns to Minseok and nods. “Yes, okay. We'll go to… to the arcade and play some games.” He turns and smiles at the younger ones. “Does that sound okay?”

They all smile back and nod, murmuring to each other. 

“Go freshen up. We'll leave in a bit,” Junmyeon tells them, and goes to find their manager.

Minseok goes to his and Jongdae's room to find the younger dancing and humming while he changes his shirt. Minseok smiles and says, “You’re quite happy.”

“Well we’re going out to have fun! Aren't you excited too, hyung?” Jongdae exclaims, and struggles to put his shirt over his head. Minseok walks over and helps him.

“Of course I'm excited.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and pushes Minseok into his bed. “Change, hyung.”

 

On the way to the arcade, their manager says, “This will probably be the last break you have before Indonesia.”

“The last?” Baekhyun whines. 

“Yes, the last. Then it's practice all the time. There isn't much time left before we leave, only a couple of days.”

“Like we don't already know everything,” Sehun mutters, staring out the window.

 

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, the nine boys have fun playing games and eating pizza. 

“Mmm, that was the life,” Chanyeol rumbles as they head back to the dorm.

“I’m sad you have to leave already, hyung,” Jongin pipes up to Yixing. 

The Chinese man smiles. “I’ll be back when you come back. Don't worry.”

“Still.” Jongin pouts. 

“You're so busy,” Jongdae complains. “You didn’t get to go to the United States with us either. And Jongin missed the first concert.”

The younger scowls. “That wasn't my fault, though. They put Kai instead of my real name.” He rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo pats his shoulder. 

Yixing laughs. “Don't worry, my drama is almost done.”

Junmyeon sighs but smiles at him. “It'll be okay, Xing-ah. We’ll come back to you.” His gaze hardens. “And only you.”

No one seems to catch onto his words except the eldest, Minseok shooting him a look. 

  
  


-

  
  


The days pass quickly, their Jakarta and Dalian concerts flying by, Yixing finally joining them in Dalian. Their Bangkok fansign went on without a hitch and their Goobne Chicken advertisement went well too, though the embarrassment was overwhelming.

The boys practice hard and in weeks, there hasn't been any sign from the three ex-members.

“Didn't Tao go to Africa?” Jongdae asks as they're all sitting in the practice room. “That's why he's been gone.”

“And Luhan had ads to do in China,” Jongin pipes up. “For  _ toothpaste _ .” He giggles.

“I saw Yifan doing DELL ads,” Chanyeol adds, leaning on Kyungsoo. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon speaks up, clapping. “That's enough.”

The members quiet down and go back to practicing, still lively as ever. 

“Hyung,” Sehun speaks up as they finish Don't Go. “Do you think they'll come back?” He stares at Junmyeon.

The elder purses his lips. “Sehun-ah, I hope not. We can't do with any distractions these days, with how busy we are.” He nods at the youngest, who seems satisfied with the given answer.

Sehun turns back to the mirror and practices his own choreography, shoving all thoughts of Huang Zitao out of his mind. 

  
  


-

  
  


The Malaysian Exo'luXion comes quickly and the boys fly out, leaving Korea behind them. They're exhausted, their group and individual schedules packed, leaving little time for rest and play.

Rehearsal goes well and the next night it's time for the concert. 

Sehun looks out excitedly at the chairs lined up, that seem to go on and on. The air is cool and he can admire the evening sky from where they'll be performing in a few hours. 

He smiles, content. Nothing will ruin this night.

 

But as they're singing  _ Sing For You,  _ Sehun spots a Hunhan sign waving in the crowd. He feels a hard twist in his gut and smiles bitterly, because it was never Luhan. It was always Zitao.

  
  


**-**

  
  


Junmyeon grins as he performs, feeling on top of the world as he hears the hundreds of fans cheering and singing along with them. 

He laughs with the members during the breaks, waves and smiles to the fans, and looks down at the closest ones, in the very front row. 

But his smile fades and he nearly forgets his lines and his stomach feels like it's trying to crawl its way out of his throat.

The man standing right in front of him is wearing all black, a face mask covering half of his face, but Junmyeon would recognize those piercing eyes anywhere. 

_ Those eyes seem to stare into his soul, but they're loving, caring, adoring.  _

_ Junmyeon purrs as the other runs a hand through his hair, digging into his scalp. He snuggles closer to the large warm body, feeling drowsy.  _

_ “You should go to sleep,” the deep voice whispers in his ear. _

_ “I'm not tired,” Junmyeon sniffs. He covers a yawn and the one beside him chuckles.  _

_ “Go to sleep,” he murmurs, petting Junmyeon's head.  _

_ “Don't leave,” the younger says, gripping the other's shirt with his small hands. “Stay with me.” _

_ Yifan nuzzles closer. “I'll never leave you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for a while! I've had a huge writers block :( please enjoy the added parts


	5. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday our dear sweet Minnie! ♡

_ If you love me,  _

_ Don’t let go _

_ Hold on, hold on, hold on to me, _

_ Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady  _

_ -Unsteady  _ X Ambassadors 

  
  


The D Days are here. EXO Planet #2: The Exo'luXion has come to an end. 

It breaks Minseok's heart but he knows that soon the ache will be filled with cheers and screams and smiles and chants of the fans during their next concert, which the company is already planning. 

He and the members enjoy their time as much as they can, ignoring how tired they are. They're only happy these three days. 

Minseok laughs, sings, smiles, dances in Jongin’s place since the poor boy is injured, does everything he can with his heart full into it. He cries a little, but hides it well, unlike their resident giant Chanyeol, who is wiping his tears and sniffling into his microphone. 

Minseok has had the best time of his life. 

  
  


-

  
  


“It's almost your birthday, hyung,” Sehun pipes up as they take their day off, after the last concert. 

Minseok hums in agreement. 

“What do you want?” Jongdae asks, lounging next to him. The rest of the members look at him expectantly. 

Minseok shrugs. “I have everything I need right here,” he says, and smiles at the members. Baekhyun gags at the cheesiness. 

Junmyeon laughs. “Hyung, come on. What do you want?” 

Minseok really thinks and all he can come up with is, “Happiness.” 

“Happiness,” they all echo. 

The eldest nods. “Happiness.”

  
  


-

  
  


When Luhan steps out of the shower, he doesn't expect to see multiple messages from seven people. The seven people he didn't expect to ever willingly text him again.

Just as he opens up Junmyeon's message, his phone vibrates and he gets a call from Jongdae. 

“Luhan!” The younger’s voice barks out. It's a little hostile and scared, but also desperate. 

“Jongdae-ah,” Luhan replies, a little startled. “What can I do for you?”

“Where are you? Get over here!”

Luhan frowns. It's 10:58 PM. “In China. It's almost 11, Jongdae.”

“Well, you know what else it is?” Another voice pipes in. Byun Baekhyun. 

Luhan pauses, waiting for them to elaborate. 

“It's Minseok-hyung’s birthday,” Jongdae finally spits. 

“What?” Luhan flings his towel into the air in shock and runs, stark naked, to his calendar. He sighs one of relief. “No it's not,” he growls into the phone. “It's tomorrow!”

“Exactly,” Baekhyun stresses from across the line. “It's tomorrow. So get over here now.” And they hang up. 

Luhan groans, running his hands over his tired face, and books a flight tomorrow.

  
  


-

  
  


“Oh, you made it.” Luhan can't tell if Sehun is just being his monotone self or if he's disappointed that Luhan made it to Korea safely. 

“Um, yes,” Luhan replies, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He's exhausted from his concert he had just hours earlier and really just wants to lie down and sleep. Sehun eyes him distastefully but drags him inside. 

“Luhan,” Junmyeon greets when he steps into the living room. “You have two hours.”

“Two hours?” The elder repeats dumbly. 

The mass of men descend and Luhan screeches and squawks as he's dragged to the bathroom. 

EXO’s other visitors, Choi Minho and Lee Taemin, peek back at the five men hauling Luhan to the bathroom. 

“Was that Luhan?” Taemin asks from beside his best friend, who grunts in reply and moves his aching foot. 

“Just back for a short visit.” Junmyeon waves dismissively from beside Minho, who looks shocked. 

 

Luhan is cleaned, dressed, and plopped onto Minseok's bed in the next two hours, rubbed red from the scrubbing job Chanyeol and Sehun had done. He's ashamed to say that they hadn't let him shower himself, they had hand washed him, all five crowding in the small bathroom to wash him. He's also ashamed to say that he's sitting in Minseok's bed with just a oversized t-shirt on. No pants, no boxers, nothing.

Luhan listens to the sounds of the other members leaving and slamming the door behind them. He's left alone for Minseok.

Luhan is busy playing Candy Crush on his phone when he hears the door open. He squeaks and sits up. 

  
  


-

  
  


When Minseok steps into his room, he doesn't expect to see Luhan sitting on his bed. 

“Welcome home, Baozi,” the younger whispers, throat a little harsh. He smiles and it makes Minseok's heart beat a thousand times faster.

“Luhan. What are you doing here?” Minseok walks forward and sets his bag next to his bed.

“I wanted to say happy birthday,” Luhan says, looking a little sheepish. 

Minseok gazes at him, because he's so ethereal and beautiful in the bright moonlight. 

“I know it's a little early, but I have to leave for China tomorrow and I wanted to make sure I wished you happy birthday,” Luhan continues on, and smiles shyly up at Minseok. 

“Thank you, Luhan,” the elder replies, smiling down at him and sits down. “How was your concert? Did you fucking fly over here right after?”

“Of course!” Luhan beams as Minseok asks about him. “I had some free time and I am going to take advantage of it.”  _ Free time, my ass,  _ he thinks grudgingly.  _ Barely any time at all. _

Minseok sighs. “God, Luhan, you're going to drive yourself to the ground like this.”

Luhan waves him off. “I'm not terribly busy. I'll be okay, Baozi.”

The other stares at him. He's different since he last saw him, purple tinted gray-blond hair and eyes lined with makeup now, but at the same time, still exactly the same. Still so unreal, amazing, beautiful, childish, honest, everything Minseok loves about him. 

“Min?” Luhan whispers, as Minseok leans toward him, and his gaze flits down. 

“Luhan,” the elder breathes, and presses his lips softly to Luhan, who barely manages a muffled squeak. He presses forward, nipping at Luhan's bottom lip, and it's so familiar that Minseok feels a slight pang in his heart.

Luhan moans a little, opening up for Minseok, and they clash together. He shivers as Minseok runs his hands down his sides, lifting at his shirt. The elder nearly chokes as he realizes Luhan isn't wearing anything underneath. 

Minseok moves to the pale expanse of Luhan's neck, biting and sucking purple markings there, claiming him. 

The younger breathes out a shaky sigh and tangles his hands in Minseok's short brown hair, pulling him closer, and they fall back together on the bed.

 

Later, as they're lying in bed, tangled up like one, Minseok pulls Luhan closer, smiling into his collarbone. “If you love me, don't let go.”

“I won't,” comes the reply. 

Minseok tries to believe it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, there's some making up. Thanks everyone for the kudos and love! You're the best :)


	6. You're Here With Me, But I've Lost You

Junmyeon is so fucking exhausted. 

They're so busy these days with the EXO’rDIUM and shows and shootings that he wants to do nothing more than curl up in bed and sleep for months. He's really looking forward to that company vacation to Hawaii.

Today is the day that Luhan and Yifan are coming over to the company to discuss their lawsuits and Junmyeon dreads it. He had really forgotten all about Yifan until Lee Sooman announced it to all, and now Yifan is the only thing on his mind. 

Zitao was not invited, and Junmyeon understands that it's because 1) he's too busy and too good to come and earning thousands of Chinese dollars everyday and 2) Sooman had decided he didn't want to deal with Zitao's lawsuit and babyish whining just yet. 

Luhan and Minseok are still together, text everyday, video call once a week or so, and Junmyeon is happy, he really is. But he still has this inkling that Luhan is going to do something drastic again, something that will break Minseok's heart. Again. 

A knock on his door sounds and his manager peeks his head through the door. “Come on, it's time.” 

Junmyeon groans and pulls himself out of bed before gathering up the other boys and dragging them to the main building where everyone will greet Luhan and Kris. 

“Why do we have to do this?” Jongdae whines as Chanyeol carries him on his back, Baekhyun yawning and tugging on the taller’s sleeve. “This is dumb.” 

“Sooman said we have to and we have to,” Minseok explains. He's got  Mark and Donghyuck clinging to his sides, the NCT members and rookies joining them in the dorm halls. 

Junmyeon feels an arm slung around his shoulder and looks up to see Taeyong, smiling at him. “Don't worry, hyung,” he says. “We’ll all look after you.” 

Junmyeon laughs. “You're a good person, Taeyong.” 

 

Everyone is gathered in the company entrance, lined up by seniority, and out of the corner of his eye, Junmyeon sees tiny Jisung peeking out around Yeri to see the action. He snaps his fingers, catching the young boy’s attention, and Jisung ducks his head before disappearing, obviously embarrassed at getting caught. 

Dark cars pull up to the door and men in suits get out, followed by the tall, handsome man Junmyeon wished he had forgotten about. 

Yifan walks through the doors, head held high, and bows quickly. 

Everyone bows back but Junmyeon, who stares into Yifan's dark eyes. 

Luhan takes that moment to burst through the doors and yell something in Chinese that Junmyeon doesn't understand, meaning it's definitely inappropriate. Beside him, Yixing barks out a laugh and behind them, Sicheng and Kun titter in response, amused, confirming his suspicions. 

Minseok groans and hides his face in his hands. “Fucking hell, Lu,” he mutters, earning a sympathy pat from Jongdae. 

“Mr. Luhan, please refrain from yelling,” Lee Sooman says, voice tight, remembering how it was kind of Luhan's thing when he was in the company. He gestures for the two ex-SM artists to follow him to his office and Junmyeon avoids looking at Yifan as the taller passes by. 

“Where's Zitao?” Kyuhyun hisses as all of the artists mingle awkwardly in the entrance after Sooman and Luhan and Yifan have disappeared. 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Sooman didn't want to have to deal with his bullshit today. Those two are already trouble enough.” 

“He's super successful,” Tiffany murmurs. “He's earned so much more than he could have possible here. He could seriously buy someone if he wanted to.” The Red Velvet and NCT members squeak in fear at being bought and owned by Huang Zitao and Chilhyun has to calm everyone down. 

“Stop it,” he snaps at Tiffany, and she glares at him but stays silent. “No one is buying anyone. We all need to calm down and handle this like professionals. We've lost members before, had lawsuits before, so this is nothing new.” 

Junmyeon nods in agreement. Nothing new.

  
  
  


Minseok receives a text from Luhan as he's heading back from practice. 

_ Meet me at the bathrooms by cloud room #4 _

He heads there and is gripped by the collar as soon as he enters the restroom. A pair of warm lips land on his and a hand tangles itself in his hair. 

Luhan pulls away before Minseok can try to utter anything and grins at him. “Hey! Come on, show me around!” He grabs Minseok's hand and drags him out of the bathroom.

“You're lucky my practice was over,” Minseok says. 

Luhan shrugs. “Who cares about practice. Everything is so different,” he comments, looking around the huge building. 

“You've been gone for two years,” Minseok whispers, and they stare at each other, unblinking. 

Luhan finally nods to the NCT127 poster near the front door, leaning over the glass balcony from above the entrance. “The boys are doing well.”

“Of course,” Minseok boasts. “They're hardworking and diligent and are getting more popular each and every day.” 

“I saw your comeback,” Luhan says, smiling brightly at his boyfriend, and points to EXO’s comeback posters right above the large glass doors. “It was hot.” 

Minseok rolls his eyes and fondly shoves Luhan. “I know, Lu. You've told me an unbelievable amount of times.” 

Luhan steps close and curves his palm around Minseok's cheek. “Baozi, you look so tired,” he murmurs. “You need more rest.”

Minseok shakes his head. “There's no time for rest. We have our tour, our repackage album to release, shootings to go to, more and more stuff everyday. There's no time for rest.”

Luhan frowns, remembering what it was like to be overworked. But even when he was with EXO, they had never been  _ this  _ overworked. 

“The fans are so important and they expect so much from us,” Minseok continues. “We're even more popular and everyone is getting offers. You know Sehun and Junmyeon get acting offers every week? Sooman is trying to decide whether to have Baek, Jongdae, or Soo have a solo debut; they're constantly recording new songs or OSTs. Chanyeol is working on writing and producing and Yixing nearly passes out from how much he practices.” He sighs and stares out at the cars whizzing by on the other side of the glass. “I have the fans to think of.”

The younger slams his hand on the glass, leaving a print. “Dammit, Minseok!” He shouts, surprising Minseok and some of the other workers below. “Stop! Stop and think for a moment! What about you? What about your health and happiness? What about everything you've worked for, how you've made it so far? What you've gone through, because of us? Because of me…” Luhan trails off, leaving Minseok speechless. 

Luhan's agent comes and both know it's time for the Chinese man to leave. “Please,” Luhan says. “Think about yourself.” And just like that, he's gone. 

“I did,” Minseok whispers, a single tear falling down his cheek as he watches Luhan leave and disappear down the busy street. “In the past, all I thought about was myself, and look where that got me. Because I thought about myself, I lost you.” He falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “I truly lost you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Well holy hell it's been so long since I updated this, hasn't it? I was going to discontinue it but then I had a dream where this whole chapter happened and I was like, well the fanfic gods obviously want me to continue. So I'd like to profusely apologize for not thinking about those of you who appreciated and looked forward to this fic. Please continue to give it love ♡

**Author's Note:**

> That was short, sorry, but I wanted to get it started off right away. Pairings may be added later on. Let's pretend that SM allowed the 3 to come back and visit EXO without being kept in a basement or something that would probably happen really. I hope you like this fic idea!


End file.
